Not Yet Ready To Go
by DarkLovesLight
Summary: Thirteen died but she is still earthbound so Melinda helps her talk to Cameron who is apparently the reason Remy can't move on. Hopefully the story is better than the summary.. Word count: 2504 Pairing: Thirteen x Cameron with the help of Melinda


**Title: Not Yet Ready To Go**

**Author: Floflo (I want to stay anonymous :D)**

**Crossover: Ghost whisperer and House MD**

**Pairing: Thirteen and Cameron, with Melinda helping out**

**Summary: Thirteen died but she is still earthbound so Melinda helps her talk to Cameron who is apparently the reason Remy can't move on.**

**Word count: 2504**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the main characters.**

Melinda had _that _feeling, the one she always had when there was a ghost around.  
She was laying in bed with her husband when a chill ran down her spine (a clear indication of a ghost's presence), so she crept out of bed and put on her robe.

"Who's there?" she whispered, not wanting to wake up Jim, he would only be worried.

She moved downstairs towards the living and there she saw a woman standing, long brown hair waving down the back of her shoulders, striking bluish eyes that were focussed on the couch in the middle of the room as her head was slightly tilted to the left. The ghost was wearing a dark blue shirt, a normal pair of jeans, suspenders and surprisingly no shoes.

"Hello?" Melinda tried again softly, startling the ghost apparently because she vanished immediately.

Feeling rather weird and unnerved by the appearance, the ghost whisperer rushed upstairs and cuddled back into Jim's arms as they automatically wrapped around her.

_3 weeks later_

Melinda didn't really want to be here, she had just slipped and fallen down. Of course such a thing hurt, but it wasn't a reason to rush to the ER of the hospital. Unfortunately for her, Jim was a bit on the 'over-worried' side so here she was, laying on a hospital bed. The fact that she was pregnant didn't help calm Jim down either...

"Hello? I'm dr Cameron, how are you feeling, Miss Gordon?" a very kind, blonde haired woman asked as she walked through the door, holding a tablet with some papers.

Her mouth was smiling but her eyes weren't, they were slightly red and puffy, probably from crying but she had tried to mask it with make-up and then, of course, there was the small detail that she was being followed by a ghost, a familiar one too.

"_Allison, I'm here! You have to at least feel me or something!"_ the same ghostly woman from a few weeks ago whined, looking at the doctor with big, round eyes, waving her hands around and trying everything to get the Cameron's attention.

"Melinda?" a distant voice spoke and helped the said woman out of her daze.

"Wh-What?" she stuttered, slightly ashamed because she got distracted so easily.

"Your vitals seem fine and there is nothing wrong, but on request of your husband we would like to keep you here for another night, just to make sure your health's fine as well as the baby's," Cameron politely repeated her previously unheard statement.

"But there's no need to keep me here," Melinda protested, looking positively insulted back and forth between Jim and the doctor: "I'm really fine," she insisted once more.

"_Cameron! You have to move on!" _the ghost suddenly blurted out, once more gaining the full attention of the pregnant woman: _"You cannot keep mourning me for the rest of your life! You need to find someone that make you happy!"_

Melinda was quite confused, why would the ghost haunt this woman and tell her to be happy with someone else? What was the link between them both?  
The ghost extended her hand, wanting to place it on Cameron's shoulder but halted mid-air, mere inches away from the living flesh, afraid of what might happen if she actually touched it.

"_Cameron...,"_ she whispered once more, softly, the name rolling of her lips as if it was the most beautiful word she had ever heard and spoken.

"Honey?"

Melinda's head snapped towards her husband at the sound of his voice and she cursed herself for getting distracted once more in such a short period of time. He was looking at her with those big, worried eyes which irritated her to the bone.

"Maybe it would be better for you to stay here, certainly if you space out that much," Cameron said in her doctor-tone as she ignored the shudder that ran down her spine.

"Fine," Melinda sighed defeated as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, glaring at the ghostly appearance, who hadn't even noticed her, for distracting her.

As doctor Cameron left the room, so did the presence, much to the ghost whisperer's aggravation, she wanted to know the deal about this dead woman.

"Ghost?" Jim inquired, patting her head lovingly with his big hands.

"How did you guess..." Melinda half sighed, half mumbled.

_Later that evening_

"Good evening, Miss Gordon, are you feeling better?" Dr Cuddy smiled friendly at the woman laying on the hospital bed.

"I'm fine, thank you," Melinda answered respectfully as someone outside the room caught her eye, namely Allison Cameron.

"Has anyone died recently?" she asked, not really thinking about the stupidity of the question as she was so focussed on the blonde outside the room.

When there was no answer, she turned her head towards dr Cuddy and saw that she was holding back her laughter: "Considering we are in a hospital?"

Both women burst into soft laughter.

"Let me rephrase that, "Melinda blushed slightly: "Has anyone in tat woman's neighbourhood died recently?" she pointed at the blonde doctor who was talking to a nurse in the hallway.

Cuddy followed the extended digit until her eyes rested on Cameron. She frowned deeply and debated about whether or not she should share the information with a patient.

"Yes," she finally said slowly: "One of her colleagues, dr Hadly, died about two months ago from a terminal disease called Huntington," she smiled politely once more, but her eyes said that she did not want to continue the conversation.

On that instant the topic of their conversation walked inside with a tablet in her hands. She greeted both patient and boss and said that she would note Melinda's vitals once more before going home.

_Night time_

"I know you are there," Melinda whispered after being awoken by that oh so familiar gnawing feeling in her gut: "Show yourself so I can help you."

"_You can see me?" _Remy stepped out of the shadows, cautiously: _"Even though I am dead, you can see me?" _she inquired once more.

"Yes," the pregnant woman said softly: "I have a gift-"

"_Seems more like a curse if you ask me...,"_ Remy mumbled a bit too loud.

"I help people cross over, to the other side," Melinda countered as she straightened her back a bit more: "Have you seen a bright, white light of some sort?"

"_For a moment, yes,"_ Remy recalled her memory: _"But it disappeared when I saw Cameron..."_ She added sadly.

"Is there something you want to tell her, something that would you keep you earthbound?" Melinda was by now sitting vertical against her cushion and the ghost was seated on the edge of her hospital bed.

"_I don't know..."_ Remy murmured truthfully, deep in thought about possible reasons.

"I can help you talk to her, if you want..?" Melinda tried to calm the ghost down, with success because there appeared some sparkles in her eyes.

_Next morning_

Melinda had been awake some time, Remy almost stationed by her bedside. The ghost hadn't spoken much, more thought of what she would want to say to her beloved. Once every hour or two, she would disappear, to return some time later, a smile plastered on her face, talking about how cute Cameron was when she was sleeping.

"_I'm kinda nervous," _Remy said, pacing back and forth in the room.

"Don't worry," Melinda reassured: "I've done this many times before."

"_Still... what if she doesn't believe you?" _the ghost looked at her with these wide innocent eyes that were usually seen on children.

Just as Melinda wanted to answer, the door of her room opened and dr Cameron slowly walked in, her eyes glued to the papers in her hand. It wasn't until she was right at the bedside that she looked up and greeted the pregnant woman with a smile.

"Did you sleep well, Miss Gordon?" the blonde asked, her eyes skimming the machinery around her.

"_God, she's so beautiful..."_ Remy whispered, standing right beside the woman she loved so much, her eyes becoming a little teary.

"Dr Cameron," Melinda spoke, getting the attention from both the blonde and brunette standing beside her bed: "I need to tell you something, but I think it would be better that you sit down."

She straightened herself and made some space on the mattress for the said woman to take a seat, when the woman kept looking at her immobile, she continued.

"I have this gift, you see, I can see deceased people who are earthbound by some unfinished business," She took a small pause, when she noticed that Cameron's face was still neutral and her stance hadn't changed, she carried on: "I do not want to frighten you, but right now, at this instant, Remy is standing next to you."

There was a short silence, in which Cameron stared, mostly dumbstruck, at the patient. Then she extended her hand slowly and felt the woman's forehead.

"You don't have a fever," Cameron said slowly: "Did you hit your head while falling, you might have a concussion.." she took out her pager but was stopped.

"I do not have a concussion, I am telling you the truth, Remy is in this room," Melinda stated firmly after having gripped the wrist of the blonde.

"_She doesn't believe you," _Remy sighed, her eyes darting from her love towards the woman in bed.

Melinda locked eyes with the sad ghost, pleading to help her convince the blonde. Remy got the message and began thinking about possible things to say.

"The first time you made love was in the Doctor's lounge, on the couch," Melinda rushed out, repeating everything the dead brunette told her: "It was a fling first but as you started to spend more time together you fell in love with each other."

Cameron eyed her suspiciously, was this some kind of sick joke? How could this woman possibly know these thing?

"Your favourite colour is pink, every time you watch _Titanic _you cry, your favourite food is homemade pizza,..." Melinda continued her rambling, seeing the shock grow in her doctor's eyes.

"H-ho-how do you know all this? Are you stalking me?" Cameron breathed out, feeling very uneasy.

"No," Melinda almost whined, slightly frustrated by the woman's stubbornness: "Remy is here, she's standing beside you..."

"She can't be," Cameron practically whined, swallowing hard and working against the tears that were inching towards the surface: "She died, in this hospital, mere months ago, I was there! I have seen her draw her last breath!" her voice grew louder.

"_Yes," _Remy sighed, her shoulders slumping down: _"I asked her to pull the plug on me..."_

"You asked her to pull the plug on you?" Melinda snapped aghast, finally realizing what Cameron must have felt.

Remy clenched her teeth together and looked away in shame.

"She really is here, isn't she?" a soft voice asked: "No one knew about that... I was alone with her when I did it," Cameron slowly sat down on the edge, looking rather pale.

"_Tell her to close her eyes," _Thirteen whispered, standing in front of the blonde.

"Remy wants you to close your eyes," Melinda repeated, not really understanding what the ghost wanted to do.

Cameron was too shocked not to obey and when she did, Remy brought her hands up to the blonde's cheeks, nearly touching while moving them in a stroking motion. Tears leaked out of Allison's eyes as she felt the skin of her face turn cold, Remy really was there, she could feel her.

"Remy...," she whispered, feeling the coldness spread to her throat and then her arms, imagining that the brunette was really there, touching her.

Thirteen's eyes widened as her hands roamed over Cameron's stomach and she felt something, something living inside her..

"_She's pregnant..." _Remy said breathless as she looked shocked at her love.

"You're pregnant?" Melinda asked quietly, her eyes scanning the doctor's body and indeed there was a slight bump.

At the question Cameron's eyes snapped open and she turned towards the ghost whisperer, she took a deep breath and placed her hands securely around her waist.

"We tried insemination with a sperm donor a few weeks before Remy's symptoms worsened, I just..." Cameron paused and wiped away her tears: "I just noticed the day she died that the insemination had worked.."

"Remy asks what you will do with it," Melinda choked out, still a bit shocked by everything.

"Keep it, of course!" Cameron blurted out, offended by the question somehow: "What a preposterous question!"

"_Is it a boy or a girl?" _Remy asked, barely containing her happiness.

"It's a girl," Cameron answered the question, repeated by Melinda: "Her name will be Elisabeth Hadley," she added softly.

"No," Melinda said immediately, only repeating Thirteen's outburst: "Remy says no, she says that your last name is so much prettier than hers and that it would be a waste not to call her Elisabeth Cameron."

Allison smiled, that was definitely something for Remy to say and so she gave in, just a little: "Fine, we'll call her Elisabeth Cameron-Hadley," she smiled at something in the distance, caressing her own stomach.

Remy's lips curled up as she bit back some tears of happiness, looking at the woman she loved who was carrying her baby. Her attention was drawn to something in the corner of the room, a bright and beautiful light.

"_I see it..." _she breathed out, looking at Melinda who nodded knowingly: _"It's beautiful..."_

"She is ready to cross over," Melinda redirected her eyes from the ghost to Cameron who was slightly shaking as she stood up.

"Remy, I love you! I love you so much!" she threw the statement in the air, hoping that that one person would hear it.

"_Tell her I love her too, much more than she can imagine. Tell her that the time I spent with her, was the best time of my life. She saved me from myself..." _Remy smiled broader: _"Tell her I will wait for her forever if I need to."_

"I will," Melinda breathed out as she watched Thirteen step towards the other side, but just as she was going to enter, she turned around once more.

"_Oh and tell her that House was wrong, there definitely is something that makes this life worth it," _She winked one last time before she disappeared.

"She's gone, isn't she?" Cameron asked, sensing nothing cold around her anymore.

Although part of her was sad (and still a bit shocked), she was overall quite happy, knowing that she had been given a chance which few people got, to talk to the dead (sort of).

"There are some things she wants me to tell you," Melinda said, as she had so many times before on so many occasions.

Cameron listened closely, smiling at some parts. And though she knew it was weird, she still felt like part of Remy was with her, living in her stomach and she would cherish that part for an eternity.

**So what did you think? I came up with the idea during my Religion lesson, I think, and wrote some on school then finished at home. It's different from my other story( don't worry I'm still working on that one too).  
Thanks for reading, you've just made my day! :)**


End file.
